FROM HEAVEN TO THE EARTH
by MAHNA KO
Summary: Pairings: William Beckett/Gabe Saporta  Gabe is a devil  ?   he hate humans .finds a sweet angel for break his bones .and William is an angel who dropped from sky because of one mistake he done.


**Notes : **

1) here it is my first fan fic. And I know it's full of mistakes .(my national language is not English ).i'm sorry for mistakes.

2) don't kill me for making Gabe sucha violent devil . (poor sweet Gabe!)

**Desclimmer : **all fake ! they are both humans and I don't wanna own them though I can! (greatest lie!) ;)

**Warnings:** violence

He sat behind the bar . offered Pepsi. head was leaning down, staring at his hands on the bar table. Hated people , drunk people who laugh when they get drunk ,just can die someday.

"can I help you?" the barman asked. …. No answer! He thought that maybe he asked him again. raised up his head. the barman had a surprised look on the young boy, who was sat next to him. And man's friend said something into his ear that made both giggle quietly and walked away from bar table. Man couldn't help but look at this boy ,that his face was shining, even in this half-dark place .it took his inside on fire that half of him was made by that. This boy with Slender legs , slim body, angelic face … feel like he was so far from those unaware and high people there. But there was something wrong… scent … fair scent of his face ,of his body could drive him crazy , turn his devil side up and wanting to hurt him by thinking of an angel in front of him. He hated angels too much more than humans . but this sad ,worry look on boy's face drew a wall of pity against man's wickedness .he brushed his brown-honey curled hair away from his face. "buy you a drink?" he said gently . boy shook his head confused. But man stole his soft pale hand. Stroked those fingers gently. "I'm Gabe." But the boy only continued to refuse , shook his head again. "so what's your name?... did someone hurt you or anything bother you?" finally he start to speak with an angelic voice ."n- no I just – nothing… nothing" he dropped his look down. fucking God! He's like an fuckin' angel! He got up. "get my hand off…please…" Gabe let go of his boy was nice though it seemed he didn't know many thing about etiquette ! so he left without say a bye .

Gabe watched him leaving . thought for a few moments . was him really an angel in middle of lot of humans … or devils?

He got up. Paid for Pepsi and exited the bar. Walked around . he still could smell his scent in the air .found himself in woods ,outside of the town. He was a few meters away from back of skinny boy who was sitting in front of his bleeding wing ,with a fistful of water. Gabe decided to hide behind a large could see his milky arched wings behind his shoulders . his damaged wings . fuck ,he knew that. "forgive me father… let me come back home…" he whispered softly ,whipped tears with slender fingers . "fucking angel!... a fuckable angel!" he turned his head around at the voice that called his name . there was that man he saw in the bar . with a wicked grin on his lips that made boy shiver a little. He hadn't enough time to hide his wings . and didn't know enough about devils . all he know was they can have sex , the birds and the bees , that they're heartless . Gabe laughed shortly "an angel in Gaybar ?" angel took a few steps backward , as man was coming closer , reached out his hand and caught him by his face. "I love this scent you know? But it's a long time I didn't see any stupid angel like you that step on the earth . what did you do? They don't want you anymore huh?" Gabe grabbed a fistful of angels hair and knocked him hard to the tree ,then shoved him to the ground . smiling ,hands on hips . and skinny angel forced his palm to sit up. "w- why?" he whispered weakly . "this is my chance!" attacked him suddenly and made him lay on his back again. Boy repeated innocently "why? I even didn't-mmmm!" he couldn't finish ,coz Gabe's palms covered both his mouth and nose . he couldn't breath . struggled,it didn't work ,his body went limp . Gabe face became blurry . Gabe could feel delicate fingers on his hands , tryin' to push them away weakly ,desperately ! "just die! Coz…" boys fingers went limp but a sudden reaction of shelly halo wrapped around him and he felt himself going blind head felt dizzy . let go of boy's mouth , but difficulty got back to 't let little angel slip off of his his arms tight around boys waist and wings from behind . angel let out a weak cry. But it made it worse. It made more desire about hurting that small body. Man move him and knocked his toys face and chest violently to the tree for several 's breath's taken by pain and shock and felt like he's dying ,so his legs came paralyzed .

Man didn't feel mad anymore . pick the boy up and took him to his home or something he called it home.


End file.
